Kiara's Pride
by AlmightyCamel
Summary: Vitani left the Pridelands in a desperate time. Nala and Kiara were taken by an unknown foe, leaving Simba and Kovu alone to rule the pride. With Simba slowly losing his sanity will the Pridlands survive, or will this lead to the end of a great dynasty?
1. Prologue

**I'm back! This story is the sequel to TFP, only this time we are in the Pridelands... If you haven't already read TFP, go read it before this please!**

"Ah, yes. Things in the Pridelands were not good when Vitani and her pride left. Both Nala and Kiara were taken by rogues. Still alive? Kings, I hope so. We need them. The royal family is slowly deteorating. Sarabi, the former queen, is slipping away from us. Simba hasn't left her side in days. Kovu seems to be the only sane one. He is the Prideland's only hope.

"I only pray that Nala and Kiara make it home safely."

 **Just a little prologue of my story to come. I hope to update soon (hella soon) so keep an eye out! Leave reviews! Until next time, I'm out! -O**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, back again... What's new! I have been having technical difficulties though xD**

"Simba," coughed Sarabi. "You must go out there. Be the king you are and find my grand-daughter."

"But Mother, I can't leave you. I won't leave you." Simba answered.

"You must my Son. They need you more than I do."

"But Mother-"

"Go Simba,"

"Simba! Get out here!" Kovu interrupted from the den enterence.

Simba got up and looked at his mother. "I love you Mother," he said quietly.

"What is it Kovu."

"Zazu. He spotted two lionesses coming towards the Pridelands."

"Great, did they look agressive?"

"Well, lets just say they didn't look nice."

"Okay, rally up the lionesses. We will head out and meet them at the border."

"Sire! It's the lionesses! They've already passed through Eastern border." Zazu shouted from above.

"Let's go! We need to stop them before they make it to Pride Rock!" Simba roared.

The lionesses all ran down the steps of Pride Rock leaving only the elderly and the cubs. When they were far enough out, Simba signaled for the lionesses to get down and ready to atack.

"Kovu, you stand here with me. The others have out backs if we need it." he said, "And no one is to attack until I give the signal!" he ordered.

He heard a chorus of grunts from the tall grass, then there was an eerie silence as the sun was setting. The approach of the unknown lionesses was wreckless, as they didn't even try to sneak up on the group.

"I am Simba, king of the-"

"Yes, Simba..." said the darker way she said his name made chills run down his spine. "I know who you are. I also know who your beloved mate, and daughter are."

"You! You have Kiara!" Kovu yelled.

"Yes I do. If you want them back you will be smart to give up your beloved Pridelands to me and my pride." the lioness said.

"Never. I will get Nala and Kiara back. You'll see." Kovu shouted.

"You can try," she said quietly as she turned and left.

When she was out of ear shot, Simba yelled out to Zazu. "My old friend, I need your help one last time before you retire."

"Anything Sire," he said.

"Follow those lionesses back to where they are keeping Nala and Kiara."

"Yes sir."


	3. Chapter 2

**I'm baacckkkk! Lotsa stuff goin down (not really), but I figured give my lovely readers an early update cause I've been writing lots... Like, a lot... I have up to chapter 4... Also, I hope to have lots of updates for Christmas :P Yay! Enjoy!**

Zazu flew East following the two lionesses until they stopped.

"He'll give up his lands Chuki, stop worrying." said the darker lioness.

'So, that is the name of the brown one? How suiting, a name meaning hate for a hated creature' Zazu thought angrily. 'Now, what is your name you raven furred monster?'

The one now known as Chuki nodded and followed her still unnamed companion. The sun was beginning to set and Zazu was growing tired. He had been traveling for hours without rest. He wondered how the two were still traveling.

Just as he was getting ready to land and track their movements in the morning, the black lioness stopped.

"We will rest here, then continue traveling in the morning." she said.

"But Hasira, Nyeusi will be waiting for us. He has probably sent scouts out to look for us, and if they see us we will be punished for stopping."

"It won't do Nyeusi any good if we're dead. He can wait a few extra hours for the news."

'Hasira, interesting,' he thought. 'But who is this Nyeusi fellow?'

But before Zazu could ponder the thought further he drifted off to sleep, along with the two lionesses.

When the sun rose, Zazu was already on the move. He could see the faint outline of a lion in the distance.

'This must be Nyeusi.' he thought.

Hasira roared and the lion in the distance roared back. A group which Zazu assumed was the pride gathered around the lion in rows. He could see two lighter lionesses behind everyone.

'Nala! Kiara!' Zazu thought.

Hasira and Chuki began runnning, and Zazu flew faster.

"Your Majesty, I have news from the Pridelands." Hasira said.

"Yes, tell me. What will Simba do about his lovely daughter and mate?"

"He said he will find a way to get his family back, but he refused to give up the lands."

"Then we will have to change his mind." Nyeusi said. "Giza! Bring the daughter here, keep his mate. We will see how badly he wants his family."

Giza came forward shoving Kiara along with her.

"Kiara, you will go to the Pridelands and you will tell Simba there is no other way. He can't save you otherwise we will kill your mother." he threatened. "Do you understand?"

Kiara looked at her mother who was shaking her head. She mouthed the words 'I'm sorry', and nodded at Nyeusi. With that, Hasira and Chuki took Kiara and headed towards the Pridelands.

 **What'd yous think? Gimmie dat feedback on meh story O.O! Plz!  
**


	4. Chapter 3

**Back again today.. Herr you go :P**

Simba was pacing around the base of Pride Rock mumbling nonsense to himself.

"Where is Zazu? He has been gone for 2 days?!" he muttered. "Did they discover him?!"

"Simba, you need to calm down," Kovu demanded. "People are beginning to panic! Go in the den with your mother. I will handle this."

Simba looked at him and nodded. "You're right."

Simba trotted up the stairway and into the den, leaving Kovu alone at the base. He gazed up at the sky and watched the clouds as the sun began to set.

"Great kings of the past," he begged. "Please! I need your guidence!" He yelled as loud as he could towards the sky, but there was no response. "Anybody," he said quietly. "Please help."

He began to walk away, but as he did the wind began gusting, and the grass waved with it. He stopped and looked up into the clouds and saw them gathering into a form.

"Kovu," boomed a loud voice originating no where in particular. "I have come to answer your prayers!"

Kovu looked up star-struck. "M-Mufasa?"

"Yes," he laughed. "It is me. You seek guidence from the kings of the past, so I am here to show you the way."

"You're real," he said in disbelief. "Thank you."

"Fear not Kovu, Kiara will return safely. However, this won't come easily. Lions close to you and your family will be slain."

"My family?"

"Yes, but I must go now Kovu. Good luck." he said as he disappeared.

"Goodbye," he whispered.

When Mufasa was gone the rain began to pour. Kovu trudged up the stairway with a frown on his face. Who close to him was going to die? He couldn't bear the thought of losing his anyone in his family. Setting aside his worries, he went into the den and fell asleep.

 **Who is it that makes his return? Muffy! But who dies :o**


	5. Chapter 4

**Surprise my loves (I mean that in the least creepy way... I swear!)! Back so soon? Haha, yeah... Well, to make a short story even shorter I decided I wasn't going to sleep tonight, so I am writing lots... Prepare yourself mentally for this chapter... SURPRISES HAVE ARRIVED *laughs evily***

In the lands to the East, Zazu was still flying around where Nala was being held waiting for one of her guards to fall asleep. It shouldn't be long now due to the fact tht the sun had now fully set.

"Huenda," said a young lion. "Your watch of the prisoner is up."

The older lion got up and stretched. "And who is going to take my place watching her?"

"I was told by-"

"That YOU are taking my place?" Huenda scoffed.

"Well-"

"Yes!" shouted King Nyeusi. "Zawadi was told by ME to watch her. That is the end of it."

"Of course Your Majesty," Huenda said as he bowed.

Once the Nyeusi and Huenda were far from the Captive Cave Zawidi went to the enterence. He cleared his throat before stepping in there.

"What do you want?" Nala said from the far corner of the cave.

"Nala," he said quietly. "Of the Pridelands? Is it really you?"

"Yes, what of it?"

"You. You're my grandmother."

"What?" she said in disbelief. "How?"

"I remember my father talking about you. He said he was born in the Pridelands, and that his mother's name was Nala," Zawidi explained.

"Your father?"

"Yes. My mom said I look just like him except for my eyes. They are blue."

"Who is your father?" she asked.

"Kopa."

"Kopa? He is alive? Where is he? Bring me to my son, please." Nala begged.

"I don't know where he is. He left when things got bad here to find a better place to live. He sent word from our friend saying that he would be back in 3 days, and that was 2 days ago. So, he should be home tomorrow."

"My son is alive."

"Yes."

"And you, my grandson."

Zawidi nodded, "Yep, the one and the only. I think."

Nala laughed, "Yes. Step into the light so I may see you."

He did as Nala asked and when she saw him in the moonlight she began crying. He was the spitting image of her son as she remembered. He had the start of a curly brown mane accompanied by a creamy pelt.

"Did I do something wrong?" he asked with concern.

"No, it's just. You're just like Kopa."

"Yea," he said as he gave Nala a hug. "I need to go now before Nyeusi comes back to check on me. He doesn't know that you're my gramma and I think it's best if we keep it that way. I'll check on you later with some food."

"Good-bye Zawidi." she said.

With that Zawidi left and took up his post at the enterence of the cave.

 **OMG KOPA IS BACK GAHHHHHHHHHHH THE FEELS! I felt bad leaving him out of the story, even if some people don't accept him... Let me know what you think of his miraculous return (even though he hasn't officially returned yet, just his son :P)... Do you like where the story is going? Or do you totally disagree with my decision on bringing Kopa back? Let me know what you think through PM's or Reviews... I always try my best to reply to yo u guys! Until next time (which will be very soon) -Octavia Out!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Guess who's back! Meeeeee, with another chapter... I will put another one up if I can get one more written in class today!**

"Come on Princess," said Hasira mockingly. "It's time to go see your lovely father and mate."

Kiara glared at the black furred lioness.

"Ooh, someone is quite sassy." Chuki cooed.

Kiara got up and began walking. She looked up at the sky, but a sunrise was nowhere in sight. In the Pridelands, she recalled, there was always a spectacular one that she and Kovu would sit and watch together. Here, however, the clouds covered the sky.

'I'll be home soon, Kovu. I promise' thought Kiara.

"So Hasira, what if they attack us to get Kiara?" Chuki asked.

"Then they will kill Nala. Simple as that." she answered.

"But then we have no leverage over them, right? How will we get the Pridelands?"

"Chuki, enough!" Hasira yelled. Then, "She doesn't need to know our plans and all that."

"You're right," Chuki whispered. "Then lets get a move on. I want to be in the Pridelands by sunrise."

"What?" Kiara interrupted. "We aren't going to stop and sleep?"

"No," Hasira said. "Now shut your mouth and get moving."

Back in the Pridelands, Simba was atop Pride Rock with his mother looking at the sunset.

"Mother, do you think Nala and Kiara will make it home okay?" Simba asked.

"Of course, they are both strong lionesses," she answered. "But, if we don't hear word from Zazu soon I think you should send Kion and his guard to track him down."

"Yes, I believe that would be the smartest thing to do."

"Yes, but I think he will be back soon with word of your family. And Kovu. He seems very worried, more so than usual. Ask him what is wrong. He is your son-in-law after all."

"Of course. If you would like to go lay down, I can go and talk to him now."

"No, I think I would like to take a walk. I have been feeling better these past few days."

"Really? That's great! Would you like someone to accompany you?"

"Yes, I wouldn't mind the company."

"Of course, I will ask Sawa to join you."

"Great," she said.

Simba got up and walked down the steps of Pride Rock to the waterhole where he assumed Kovu was. As usual, he was right.

"Kovu!" he said. "Is everything okay? You have been very upset lately."

"Yes, I'm fine. Thank you for your concern though."

"Are you sure?"

Kovu was about to say something, but he paused. "No, the other night when I told you to go to sleep. You remember that?"

"Yes."

"Well, I called to the Kings of the past to ask for guidence. Mufasa came and he told me something about the future."

"What, what did he say?"

"He said that Kiara and Nala would return, but we would also lose someone close to us. I fear who it may be."

Simba sighed, "I don't know, but all we can do is wait."

Kovu nodded in agreement.

 **Welp... Someone's gonna bite it, so don't get too attached to anyone, cause I may decide to kill em off... I still haven't decided who to do it to yet, so there is some time until that horrid day...**


	7. Chapter 6

**Dayummmm! I write a lot! Anyways, I've narrowed it down to a few people to kil off.. The list is below with rules as to who you want it to be (I've decided to let the readers choose).**

Zazu was still flying around the Eastlands when he spotted Nala. She was skinny. He guessed from lack of eating. He waited until the coast was clear to go down and talk to her. It wasn't until sundown that night that her guard left to relieve himself that he was able to see her.

"Nala," he whispered from outside the cave.

"Zazu? Is it really you?"

"Yes, I bring word from Simba. He said that he will get you out no matter what."

"No, he can not give up the Pridelands. Tell him to save Kiara by any means, even if that means by fighting to save her," Nala ordered.

"But, Your Majesty! Didn't you hear Nyeusi's warning? You will be killed!"

"No I won't Zazu. I know someone here. Let's call him an old friend, but I know he will help me escape. He may even come back to the Pridelands with me," Nala eplained. "But promise me Zazu. Do not let Simba send Kion and the guard to save me. I'll be fine."

"As you wish Your Majesty," Zazu said quietly. "But I must go now in order to beat those pesky lionesses home. I hope to see you soon Nala. Very soon."

"Of course," she said. "And Zazu? Tell Simba I love him."

"Yes, of course." Zazu said as he flew away.

As he flew back to the Pridelands he would occasionally stop to make sure he was on the right track as to where the lionesses were going. At one point, he thought he had flown the wrong direction, but he actually just passed them. Instead of waiting for them to catch up, he flew on to warn Simba that they were arriving.

It took him until just before sun-down to arrive in the Pridelnds. He immediately flew to Pride Rock where he saw Kovu.

"Master Kovu," he shouted from over-head. "I have urgent news of Kiara and Nala! Find Simba and have him arrive here at once!"

"Of course Zazu. He is at the waterhole." Kovu answered as he took off to get him.

When Kovu arrived back at Pride Rock with Simba Zazu was ready to tell him what he learned.

"There is a small pride to the East known as the Eastland Pride," he started. "It is run by a lion, Nyeusi, and a few other males. From what I saw there is one male that is rather old, and the other aside from the king himself is a young adolescent.

"There are about seven females, but I only know the names of three of them. The black furred one that came to warn us is Hasira. Her companion is Chuki, and there was one other female, Giza, who seemed rather friendly with the king. My guess is that she is his queen."

"But Zazu, what about Nala and Kiara?" Simba asked.

"Ah, yes. Kiara is being taken here as we speak. She is being accompanied by Hasira and Chuki, but be warned Simba. They will threaten you with Nala's life."

When Zazu said this Kovu looked at Simba. "It can't be her Simba, Mufasa said they would BOTH return safely," Kovu explained.

Simba nodded and told Zazu to continue. "Nala told me to tell you not to worry about her and that she had a way out of there. An old friend of hers is there and he will be back soon. She said that she had no doubt that he would help her. She also said she loved you."

"Thank you Zazu. You have served me and my father well, along with being a great friend." Simba said.

"No Simba, I'm not leaving you just yet," Zazu chuckled. "I'm following this through till the end. I have been training my son, but Anga isn't quite ready for the responsibility as majordomo yet. I will stand by you Simba. Till I can't fly anymore."

"Thank you," Simba said once more.

 **Okay, down to business. The lions I have narrowed it down to are:**

 **Kopa  
Kion  
Sarabi  
Timon (he would make a brief appearance before his demise)  
Pumba (he would make a brief appearance before his demise)  
Other? (you choose a character not on the list and PM it to me or leave it as a review)**

 **Rules and Guidelines:**

 **1\. Send me a PM or leave your vote as a Review.  
2\. NO FIGHTING plz :3  
3\. Keep it interesting!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Seriously gang? Only one person chose? Welp, say your goodbyes to Simba unless someone else chooses. -O**

"Ah! Kopa, my dear friend," Nyeusi said from where he was seated by the waterhole. "How glad I am to have you back. I have some excellent news for you."

"Nyeusi, thank you. I am glad to be back," Kopa said with faked enthusiasm. "What news have you got for me?"

"It is about our pride! We are growing. I have kidnapped the mate and daughter of a great king in order to travel to more fertile lands."

"Wonderful. Where are these lands?"

"Just to the West. About a days walking distance."

"Really? This is wonderful news. Who are these prisoners?"

"Queen Nala and Princess Kiara of the Pridelands," Nyeusi said exitedly.

"The Pridelands?" Kopa said quietly.

"Is something wrong Kopa?"

"No," he muttered. "No, not at all. It's just, the Pridelands are one of the strongest prides in the savannah. And I hear that their youngest son is part of the Guard."

"But Simba won't do anything when I have his mate under my control."

"How true Nyeusi. How true," Kopa laughed. "Well, I'm going to see my mate and son. I will see you later to talk about how soon till I can start being the guard again."

"Of course Kopa," he said. "Until then."

Kopa turned away from Nyeusi and began running to the common area in the Eastlands to look for his son and mate. When he arrived he didn't see them, instead all he saw were the lionesses in the pride gawking at him.

"Well, if it isn't Kopa," one of them cooed.

"Omba," he laughed. "You have a mate already."

"Huenda? Never! He is way too old for a young gal like me!"

"If you're looking for your family, your wife went to take Zawidi some prey. He is on guard duty where you should've been this past week," Giza said rudely.

"Thank you," Kopa said as he turned to go to his son.

'Zawidi is a guard now,' he thought. 'I wonder if he remembers who Nala is.'

It wasn't long until he arrived at the Captive Cave, seeing as how small the Eastlands really were. As soon as he arrived he saw his mate talking to his son. He ran up to them and embraced them.

"Dad, Dad! You'll never believe it!" Zawidi exclaimed

"Keep your voice down son, you never know who is listening." Kopa's mate Rangi said.

"Sorry Mom, but he has to see for himself."

"Is it really true? Is my mother here?" Kopa asked.

"Yes. And you were right, Zawidi's eyes are identical to hers." Rangi said.

"Well, I am going to see her. If Nyeusi comes here, tell him I wanted to see this queen for myself."

"Alright Dad, have fun!" Zawidi said.

Kopa walked up to the edge of the cave. "Mom? It's me. Kopa."

"Kopa?! Son! Is it really you?"

"Yes, I'm here." he said as he ran up to her and hugged her. "I'm going to get you out of here. I promise."

"I had no doubt in my mind that you would," Nala said.

"I'm sorry I left Mom, but everyone in the Pride had these expectations of me. It just got to be too much. I was always watching my back for Zira making sure I was safe. I couldn't handle it."

"Kopa, it's okay. I understand, but please. When this is all over, come home."

"But that would mean I have to be king."

"No it doesn't! You don't have to do anything you don't want to do. Besides, Kiara is doing a fine job learning with Kovu."

"Kovu?! That fluff-ball is her mate?"

"Yes," she laughed. "But will you come home?"

Kopa sighed, "I will decide once I get you out of here. It should be soon. Within the week if I am lucky."

"No, it has to be sooner," Nala said urgently. "Two lionesses just took Kiara back to the Pridelands with the threat that they will kill me if Simba saves her. I sent Zazu back to tell him to disregard the threat and that I had a friend who was helping me."

"Oh," Kopa said. "Well then that just means I have to talk to Nyeusi now to get my job as guard back. We will get you out of here by nightfall."

"Thank you, Son."


	9. Chapter 8

"Nyeusi," Kopa said. "We need to talk."

Nyeusi looked at Kopa, "About what?"

"My son! Why do you have him on guard duty," he yelled. "I told you I didn't want him to have to see the stuff that I have!"

"Oh the little rat will be fine, Kopa. I don't know why you worry!"

"You will NOT speak that way to my son. Understood?" Kopa yelled.

"Don't you raise your voice with me Kopa! I took you in when you were a cub! You owe me your life!"

"I owe you NOTHING!" Kopa yelled with such venom in his voice that Nyeusi cringed. "My son will be leaving his post as soon as I see him, and I will be taking his place. That is final." With that, Kopa turned and left.

"Kopa!" Rangi yelled. "What was that all about? I heard you from here!"

"We are leaving. Now."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Nyeusi is a sick bastard and I don't want my son around him."

"Of course." Rangi nodded.

The two walked together to the Captive Cave and got Zawidi and Nala. They were determined to make their escape as soon as possible, but they had to get past Huenda first.

"We need to go slowly if we don't want him woken up."

"Or," Zawidi suggested, "We could rush past him. He is too old to run after us, and if he alarms the rest of the pride they will still be too far behind to catch us. Once we get into the Pridelands we will be safe, right Gramma?"

Nala laughed, "That too."

It was decided that they would follow Zawidi's plan and run. They waited a few moments to be sure Huenda wasn't waking any time soon. When they were sure he was soundly sleeping they got up and ran. Kopa ran up behind the group in case one of them needed help. They all went past him but when Kopa did he stopped. He looked at Huenda and took a step closer to him.

"Thank you for everything," he whispered in Huenda's ear.

Huenda opened his eye and looked at Kopa. "Why? What is wrong?"

Kopa looked at Huenda, and then his family running away in the distance. Recognition suddenly lit in his eyes. He nodded in understanding.

"Come with us?"

"I can't. I have done too much in my past to be able to make up for it. The only good thing I have ever done was raise you into the man you have become."

"Thank you Huenda. I hope to see you again." Kopa said as he turned and left with his family. When he caught up to them he yelled, "Keep running and don't stop until we make it back to Pridelands."

 **BUM BUM BUMMMMMM! Snap crackle pop, stuff went down! Haha, anyways, touching scene with Huenda and Kopa... Would you guys be interested in a short story of Kopa's past?**

 **Also, thanks for the feedback! I love hearing from you guys! Keep it coming pleasee... -O**


	10. Chapter 9

**Sorry :( This chapter is really short... I wrote this up real quick as I had nothing better to do because of my cat... He decided he was going to sleep right on my face (not really but pretty close)... The struggle of witing at home :P But here you go! There will be another AN at the bottom :P**

"They're back Simba," Kovu said.

"Who?"

"Hasira and Chuki. They have Kiara, but not Nala."

"Well let's meet them at the border."

"I'll gather the lionesses."

"No," Simba said. "We do this alone."

Kovu nodded and the two began walking towards the Eastern border. When they arrived they were greeted by Kion and the Guard.

"Dad!" Kion shouted. "Fuli was out patrolling and saw Kiara and the other lionesses. We waited here to catch them."

"Without me?" Simba asked.

"No, Bunga was on his way to get you, but I see Kovu found you first."

"Yeah," Simba said curtly. "Well, it's a good thing you are here, because we are getting Kiara back."

Kion and the rest of the guard nodded. They all stood together facing the border until they saw Hasira and Chuki. Simba stepped forward first.

"You have one chance to return Kiara to us." he said.

"Yeah? What are you going to do?" Chuki scoffed.

"We will fight for her,"

"No! Dad! You can't, they will kill mom!" Kiara shouted.

"What?" Kion said.

"No they won't if they kill her, they have no leverage over me. There will be no way to get the Pridelands. So I suggest you return Kiara now, or the Guard will take her with force."

"Never." Hasira said.

"Well then, Kion? You know what to do."

Kion nodded and stepped forward followed by the rest of the Guard.

"Attack!" Bunga shouted from behing them.

They all charged except for Kion who stood back waiting. Once Kiara was back with Simba and Kovu, he recalled his friends and roared. His roar sent Hasira and Chuki off running away in fear. When they were gone he turned to his friends, "Good job guys!" he shouted.

"Dad," Kiara said as she hugged him. She took a step back and turned to Kovu. She ran to him and embraced him, "Kovu! I missed you so much. I thought I would never see you again," she sobbed.

"Oh Kiara, I'm so glad you're home," he said.

When she backed away, she turned to Kion. "Thanks little bother," she said as she hugged him and ruffled his growing mane.

"Stop it Kiara, you're messing up my mane!"

Simba laughed, "Like father, like son," he muttered.

 **Welp, Kiara is back... Kion made his first appearance with his guard :P I don't really know how I feel about Kion, but hey, I will keep working with him... Anyways, TOMOROW IS CHRISTAMS EVE! Woot woot! And guess what? I haven't even finished my christmas shopping... Oh well :P I'll just have my friend drive me around to shop :D...**

 **On anothe note, I'm probably going to do a mini-story for Christmas in the Pridelands/Outlands/Whereverlands... It will either be put up tomorrow or on Christmas so keep an eye out for it!**

 **One more thing, I still haven't decided who to kill off yet :o So come on guys! Help me out here! Send me a PM or review it! Who do I kill? Kion, Kopa, Timon/Pumba, Sarabi, anyone else you can think of? Please! I'm letting the readers decide this! So let me know!**

 **Lastly, CHECK THE POLL ON MY PROFILE! Thanks! -Octavia**


	11. Chapter 10

**Sorry I didn't update yesterday and I am updating so late today... I left my tablet at my friends house and that is where I have all my saved work... I am jammin out to the Weeknd and Hoodie Allen and skyping while I am writing this chapter so if there are some holes in this chapter please forgive me :/ Anyways, here ya go!**

Kopa, Nala, Rangi and Zawidi were still a day away from the Pridelands when they heard Nyeusi's roar.

"We have to go now. He knows we are gone!" Rangi said.

"But I'm so tired, Mom," Zawidi said. "Can't we rest for a little bit?"

"I'm sorry Zi," Kopa said to his son using his nickname. "We can't. He _knows_ we are gone and he will send a search party after us."

"Besides, the sooner we get the the Pridelands, the sooner you can meet your Grampa Simba, your uncles Kovu, and Kion and your aunt Kiara," Nala explained. When she said that Zawidi immediately perked up.

"Yea, I can't wait to meet them."

"Niether can I," Rangi smiled. "But Kopa, you must be so excited to finally be going back home."

"Yea, I can finally meet my brother," he laughed. "The only thing is dad."

"What about him?" Nala asked.

"Do you think he will be mad? I mean, I left in the dead of night. I was his son, his heir!"

"Kopa, your father won't be mad at all. He will be glad to have you home."

"We'll see," he said. "But we need to get moving before they find us."

The group picked up their pace from a walk to a slight jog towards the Pridelands. They occasionally stopped near the waterholes to refresh themselves. It wasn't much long until they would be able to see Pride Rock.

But back in the East Lands, Nyeusi was furious!

"He what?!"

"He is gone sir. I don't know how long ago he left. I went to go check on the prisoner, and they are gone. Kopa, his mate, his son and the queen."

"How did this go unnoticed?!"

"I don't know sir," Huenda said. "I will send a search party out immediately. They will be found."

"Yes, do it now Huenda."

Huenda nodded and began running towards the rest of the pride. ' _I hope that I gave them enough time,_ ' Huenda thought. ' _I will send as few lionesses as possible without raising any suspicion.'_

"I can see it! I can see it!" Zawidi shouted. "See it Dad? Look!"

"Yes, I see it. It's Pride Rock."

"C'mon!" Zawidi said as he began running towards Pride Rock.

Kopa looked at Rangi and his Mother. "Someone has gotta watch him," he said barely being able to mask the excitement on his face. He began running after Zawidi telling him to slow down.

"He is exactly the same now as he was when he was a cub," Nala said.

"Really?" Rangi asked.

"Yes. He was always such a playful cub chasing after the field mice trying to hunt."

Rangi laughed, "He tried to hunt? A male? That must have been funny."

"Yea, he was quite good at it believe it or not," Nala laughed.

"I would have loved to have seen it. Nyeusi was the only male cub in the pride when I was little . He was such a brat. He always said that hunting was a job for the females, but then when Kopa came it was a whole different story. He is a little bit older than me and about a year younger than Nyeusi. He would always hang out with me and my friends when we were adolescents, and after each hunt he wouldn't eat first like the Nyeusi, his father and Uncle. He is so sweet really."

"He always was," Nala said. "But we should try to catch up to them. Our lionesses will probably attack thinking they are the enemy unless they see me with them."

Rangi nodded as the two began running to catch up.

"Well, well, well. Look who it is!"

"Hasira, Chuki," Kopa said as he stepped in front of his son.

"What are you doing here Kopa?" Hasira said.

"You know what he is doing Hasira! He is a rat!" Chuki said as she lunged at him.

"Dad!" Zawidi yelled as she attacked him.

"Go Zawidi! Go to the Pridelands! Ask-" Kopa said as he jumped at Chuki. "Ask fro refuge there. Tell them who you are! Ask Simba to send Kion, and tell him I'm sorry!"

"But Dad!"

"Go Son!" he yelled. "I love you!"

With that, Zawidi began running with tears filling his eyes.

 **Uh oh... Is this it? Who knows! It's a CLIFFHANGER! hahahaha, I am so evil... My friends got me feelin evil right now :P**

 **Anyways, enjoy! Leave your reactions! And if you so desire, spam my inbox with your hatred and fury towards me :D hehehehehehehehehe, so evil!**


	12. Chapter 11

**I'm back, and I'm sorry for leaving you hangin about Kopa's fate. I'm gonna keep this short and make another A/N at the end... Until then, enjoy!**

Zawidi ran until he got to Pride Rock. Surprisingly, not a single lioness had stopped him as he passed through the border. When he got to Pride Rock, the whole pride was there at the base of the rock formation. He stopped and looked around. "Help!" he yelled. "My father! They are killing him!"

He watched as a dark lion stepped down the stairway. When the lion stood in front of Zawidi he had to look down at the cub. "Who are you?" he asked. "Why are you here?"

"I am Zawidi of the Eastern Pride," he said quietly. Everyone gasped in surprise when they heard this. "No, I'm not like them! I swear! I am one of you,"

"No Easterner **(That's totally a word now ;)** is like _us_ ," boomed a voice from atop Pride Rock.

"But I am! My father! He is your son!"

Now the majority of the Pride was looking at Simba and he knew what was going through their head.

"The son you speak of is dead. Now tell us, why are you here?"

"No, Kopa is alive! He is my father! He is the one who helped Nala escape! Please, you have to help him. He may be dead soon," Zawidi sobbed. "Please. You have to help him."

"Everyone," Simba yelled. "You are dismissed." When Simba said this the pride obeyed and left. "Now, take me to my son."

Zawidi led the way to where he had left his father Kovu and Simba following. The trio ran the whole way, and when they got there Zawidi stopped. He saw a massacre. The bodies of four lions were on the ground. Nala was the only one still standing and she had tears streaking down her face. He looked around and saw his father.

"Dad! No," he cried out. "No, you can't leave me. You promised we would live here together!" When Kopa didn't answer Zawidi layed down next to him and sobbed. Kovu walked over to him and laid a paw on his shoulder and Zawidi got up and turned away. Kovu hugged the adolescent as Simba walked over to Kopa and rolled him onto his back to see if it was truly his son. When he did this Kopa groaned in pain. Zawidi turned and looked at his father. He tried to run to him, but Kovu stopped him.

"He needs to see Rafiki right away." Zawidi looked up at Kovu and nodded.

Zawidi turned around and shouted, "Mom! Mom, can you believe it? Dad is-" his voice caught when he saw his mother. She was on the ground as well, only she was laying in a pool of her own blood. He ran over to her and she said, "My boy, be strong." "No, Mom," Zawidi sobbed. "You are never alone Zi, remember that. I love you more than you know." With that, the life left her and she had passed.

"No!" Zawidi cried out. "Mom, come back. Please."

Nala walked over to him and hugged him. "She has gone to a better place," she said. "Now come on, let's go home." Zawidi nodded and went with his grandmother. Nala looked back at Kovu and he nodded. He took the body of Rangi and buried it in the Prideland's burial ground. Eastlander or not, she was one of them.

 **Welp, there it is... Kopa is alive... for now ;D... But Rangi is dead, and Zawidi is broken. Will the death of his mother break him forever though? Or will his family be able to save him from a future of evil like his Great Uncle Scar... (in other words will he become an evil, bitter lion and try to take over the Pridelands and kill everyone and all that fun crap that Scar did.) Leave a review :3 byeeeeee**


	13. Chapter 12

**Sorry it has been a couple days... I had to deal with stuffs :3... I will try to make his a long and good chapter, I swear... Check out the A/N at the bottom of it though ;)**

It had been roughly two weeks since Rangi had died. Kopa was recovering from his injuries, and thanks to the Pridelanders Zawidi was also recovering. He had even made friends with two other cubs in the Pridelands. Sawa and Nzuri had become Zawidi's best friends.

Kiara and Kovu spent nearly all of their time together. Whether it be in performing their royal duties or simply taking a walk the two were inseparable.

Simba and Nala on the other hand were both still worried. They knew there would be retaliation from the Eastern Pride. From what Kopa had told them, they had concurred that their king, Nyeusi was ruthless. They decided that they would stop the daily training, but continue the daily border patrols from the pride. Once everything was decided, Simba decided it was time to make an announcement to the pride.

"We will continue border patrols by the pride. I do expect there to be retaliation from the Easterners, but I know we can defeat them," he said. He was answered by an eruption of shouts in agreement. When the chaos had quieted down Simba continued. "In the mean time, I would like to give my son a formal welcome home." He turned to face the entrance where Kopa had stepped out of the shadows and into the light making his first appearance to the pride since he came. The crowd stood in silence as they watched him.

"I would like to say thank you to everyone," Kopa started. "You welcomed me back home with my son, even when I abandoned my responsibilities as king. For that I am grateful. I know you may expect me to take back my right as heir and claim the throne, but I will not. That responsibility belongs to my sister, Kiara and her mate Kovu." Kopa looked out at the crowd, then bowed and turned around to leave.

"Wait!" Kiara yelled from the stairway leading up to Pride Rock.

"Oh, look who decided to show up," Kion muttered bitterly.

"I missed it? Oh man," she said quietly. Then she walked over to Kopa and said, "Sorry. Meet me at the waterhole though, I need to talk to you."

He nodded and with that, the crowd dispersed. When Kopa was gone, Kiara went over to Kion. "What's your problem?"

"Well, Kiara. I never met Kopa, and he has never met me. Everyone here seems to know him, except for me."

"Kion, he just got here two weeks ago, and the whole time he has been here he has been in Rafiki's tree cause he couldn't move."

Kion just rolled his eyes as an answer.

"Hey, Kion," Kiara asked. "How about you come to the waterhole later when Kopa does. We are kinda of throwing him a surprise welcome home party."

"Oh, great!" he mocked. "I will be sure to be there! Oh, I'm so excited."

Kiara punched his shoulder and said, "Shut up and just come."

Kion laughed and promised he would show up. He just didn't say _when_ he would be there.

 **Yea, so I got lost. I have two kids bothering me cause we are celebrating New Years with their family... So yes, it is kind of short :( sorry...**

 **BUT, I will have more up tomorrow if I can still manage to move so keep an eye out...**

 **ALSO, Happy New Year! I hope you're 2016 is better than 2015! If you had a shizzy year, just remember! Hakuna Matata! No worries! Things get better, I swear! You are not and will never be alone, and if you ever feel like you are? Well, remember that you are not. Just shoot me a PM and we can talk ;)**

 **SO, may your 2016 be filled with joy! Until next time, I'm outta this place! (Not really, I got no life and stay on fanfic PMing people all day xD) -O**


	14. Chapter 13

**Hey Guys! How's it going? Major apologies out to all of my lovely fans just dying (not really that would be really bad) of not knowing what happens to the royal family of the Pridelands... The thing is, I started a new book series. The Lunar Chronicles I think it is called. Anyone heard of it? Welp, yea... when I get a new book that is all I can focus on. However! I have a chapter here for you now! And who knows, maybe I will make it a double chapter :3**

Kion sat in one of the smaller caves at the base of Pride Rock alone. He gazed out of the entrance watching the cubs of the Pridelands playing. "How dare he," he mumbled to no one but himself. "He thinks he can come back and be the center of attention, and that he will never talk to his brother? I mean, I never even talked to the guy and I don't like him. He struts back into the Pridelands with his son and everyone is gawking at him? Well, Kopa, have I got something to tell you." Kion paced while laughing to himself. He began to rant to himself again when he heard someone approaching. He quickly stopped himself when he saw who it was. Zawidi had his head down as he turned into the same cave Kion was in. The young lion didn't even notice when he sat down in the corner.

"Hey," Kion said. "You're his son, aren't you?"

Zawidi jumped at the sound of Kion's voice. "Oh, sorry. I had no idea you were in here. I'll just go find another-"

"Not necessary. I'm Kion."

"Yeah. My uncle from what I hear."

"I guess," he paused. "So, what's your name kid?"

"Zawidi."

"Nice name," Kion said. "What're you doing in here? You're too young to be sulking in a cave."

Zawidi looked up at his uncle, "I got no where better to be. No friends to hang with. What about you? You're part of the Lion Guard. Shouldn't you be protecting the Pridelands?"

Kion laughed quietly. It wasn't a bitter laugh like he had become accustomed to, rather a genuine laugh of joy. "We need some rest sometimes, don't we?"

"True," Zawidi said with a smile. "Hey, Uncle Kion. Do you think you could-" he stopped himself. "Nevermind."

"No, I could what? I can do a lot of things."

"It's nothing, really."

"No, tell me. Please."

"What I was going to say was do you think you could take me with you one time? On a mission of some sort?"

"Of course! Only the best for my nephew!" Kion exclaimed.

"Really? Oh, man. This is gonna be so awesome! I'm gonna go tell my dad! Come on, he is at that party thing that Auntie Kiara threw for him!"

"I don't think I should-"

"Come on!" Zawidi yelled as he tugged on his paw.

"Alright, alright. I'm coming."

* * *

Over at the waterhole, Kiara was talking to Kopa. He was telling her of how he came upon the East Lands.

"And it was raining. I was shivering in the cold, starving. Fearing death. But I kept going, fighting to find shelter and food. And that's when he found him. Huenda, my savior. He took me in and raised me up, and her I am now! Handsome as ever, " he said. He gazed at some of the lionesses who had gathered around to hear his story when he said the last part.

Kiara looked at him and rolled her eyes. "Okay, Prince Charming. What a lovely story of your battle with life," she laughed. "But I have someone here who wants to see you."

Kopa looked at his sister questioningly. "Who?"

"All the way from the Jungles of the Savannah, I give you Timon and Pumba!"

The unusual duo ran out from the long grass. They bowed before the lost prince, but when Pumba did. Well, it didn't end up good.

"Kings, Pumba! You stink!" Timon yelled.

"Oh, sorry," Pumba muttered.

Everyone that had gathered for Kopa's welcome home celebration just stood around laughing. Kopa ran to his old friends and embraced them.

"Hey, kid. You got big!" said Timon.

"Yea, I did. And you two got old!"

"Not that old I hope," Pumba muttered.

Kopa sat beside his friends laughing when Zawidi came running to the waterhole. He was yelling something, but everyone was making too much noise to be able to hear what he was saying.

"Everyone quiet down," Kopa said loudly. When Zawidi came close enough for Kopa to be able to hear him he paused, slightly out of breath from his run from Pride Rock. "What is it son?" Kopa asked.

"Uncle Kion said I can go with him!" Zawidi exclaimed.

"Where."

"I don't know, on a mission with the Guard," Zawidi explained. "It's gonna be so cool! He said he would take me to the Outlands, and ALL over the place Dad. Can I go? Can I, can I?"

"I don't know Zi. Where is Kion anyway."

"He's right behind me!" Zawidi turned and saw Kion several paces behind him walking slowly.

Kopa got up and shook out his mane. "I'm going to call it a night guys. It's getting late," Kopa said to Timon and Pumba.

"Alright Kopa. We can always talk later," Timon said. Kopa nodded and signaled for Zawidi to follow him. Together they headed towards Kion.

As they were walking, Zawidi looked at Kopa, "Dad, why can't I go with Uncle Kion?"

"I never said you couldn't... I just want to talk to him is all," Kopa said.

"No, you would have given me a straight answer."

"No, I want to talk to your Uncle. That is enough on this topic. Go back to Pride Rock with your Uncle Kovu."

"Fine." Zawidi said angrily. He turned and stormed off in the direction of Pride Rock. Kopa on the other hand continued walking towards Kion. When he got within earshot he yelled, "Hey!"

"Hey. Kopa..." Kion said back.

"That's my cub. You are aware of that, right?"

"Yeah. He looks just like you except for the eyes."

"Yeah, so why are you volunteering him to get himself killed?"

"To what?"

"Taking him on one of your missions. What is that all about?"

"He said he wanted me to take him on one, so I told him I would bring him along on a patrol. You got a problem with that?"

"Yeah! I do! Taking him to the Outlands? What are you thinking? The _Outlanders_ live there if you didn't know. They would kill him without even thinking."

"Kopa," Kion said slowly.

"What."

"The Outlands have an alliance with us. Vitani is queen now. Zira is dead. She has cubs of her own. They are no threat!"

"Oh, I had no idea."

"Yeah. Why don't you think before you speak? Figure out what the hell is going on before you go and snap at me for doing _something_ for _your_ son."

"You say that as if I do nothing for him!"

"Cause you don't!" Kion yelled. "You sit around doing nothing leaving him alone to cope with his mother's death! And-"

"Don't you _dare_ speak about her!" Kopa yelled as he took a step towards Kion. Kion however stood his ground. It was going to take a lot more to intimidate him that his brother he never even met. "I love that boy. _My_ son. I would die for him."

"Yet you leave him alone to mourn. Be a real father why don't you. Take notes on Simba," Kion said through growls. "Oh, wait," he laughed. "You backed out of kingship and ran away before he could even be a father to you."

"How dare you!" Kopa yelled. Kopa tried to tackle Kion, but Kovu and Zawidi had stepped in front of them.

"That is _enough_!" Kovu yelled. "Go back to Pride Rock Kion. And Kopa, I may not have known you well when we were cubs, but this is no way to be behaving. Like it or not, you have a position to play in the Pridelands. You may have denounced your claim to being king, but you are _still_ the prince!"

Before Kovu could continue, Kopa turned and ran away in the direction of the Gorge.

Kovu turned back to Zawidi, "Sorry you had to see that Zi."

"It's alright, nothing I ain't used to." Zawidi said as he turned and began walking back to Pride Rock following his Uncle Kion.

 **Snap Crackle Pop! Longer than I expected... But who is complaining? Not me :3 Things are bad between the brothers... What's gonna happen? Is someone else going to die? Has Kopa escaped one death, only to come home and be killed by his brother? Or will Kion have spent his life facing dangers only to be slain by family? Hehehe, so evil :D Think on that! Reviews are appreciated! Also, the next chapter I plan on having some good news. Great news actually. If you wanna try and guess what is going to happen in the Pridelands leave it in a review... Who knows? I may tell you if you get it right :3 probably not though xD**

 **Again, soz for the long time with no update, but I hope this makes up for it! Review plzzz -O**


	15. Chapter 14

**Guess who is back? Me! You guys are totally hype about it, right? Don't answer that... I'm just gonna jump right into this chapter and I will talk to you at the bottom of this page ;3**

"You what?!" Simba shouted from the main den of Pride Rock.

"You are going to be a grandpa!" Kiara said gleefully.

"Congratulations you two," Nala said. "You will make great parents to your little cub."

"Thanks Mom," Kiara said.

"Simba, aren't you happy for your daughter and her mate?"

"I suppose. I just think you two are still a bit to young to be-"

"How old were you and Mom when I was born?"

"Right. Well, it's to late to undo it. So congratulations."

"Thanks Simba," Kovu said from the corner of the mane den.

Simba glared at him, "You don't have a right to speak in my presence."

"Heh, right. I'll just," he paused as he took a few steps back. "I'll just stay over here."

"Oh knock it off Simba, you knew it would happen sooner or later," Nala said.

"I'd have preferred later," Simba muttered. He cleared his throat then said "But congratulations you two. We will announce it to the pride this afternoon."

"Announce what to the pride?" said Kion from the entrance of the den.

"You're gonna be an Uncle again!" Kiara yelled.

"Huh?" Kion said confused.

"There is going to be a little cub running around soon? A new prince or princess?"

"Kiara, what are you talking about?"

"Gosh, Kion," she laughed. "I'm pregnant!"

Recognition clicked in his eyes, "Oh! Oh my Kings this is awesome! I'm so happy for you!" he paused. "Wait, where is Kovu?"

Everyone looked over to where Kovu was sitting in the corner. Then he said, "Over here."

"Okay, well, I have a pride to protect. Congratulations Kiara. You too Kovu."

"Thanks!" Kovu said.

As Kion turned to walk out Simba stopped him, "Zawidi told me to tell you that if you still wanted him to come along with you, he would be at the waterhole."

"Okay, thanks Dad."

* * *

Zawidi was sitting at the water's edge when Kion approached. He was so deep in thought that he didn't hear his Uncle's approach until it was too late. Kion pushed him into the waterhole, causing him to scream. When he got out of the water he saw Kion rolling on the ground laughing.

"What was that for?" Zawidi said through laughs.

"You looked sleepy, and we got patrols to do. So I figured I'd help wake you up," Kion laughed.

"Well, thanks," Zawidi said as he ran over to his uncle and jumped on him.

"Ahhh!" Kion screamed playfully. "No, spare me!"

"Never!" Zawidi yelled as he pinned Kion to the ground.

"Gah," he paused. "I'm dead now if you didn't notice."

"Oh, nope. I couldn't tell you were dead from your closed eyes and tongue hanging out the side of your mouth," Zawidi giggled. "You also have drool on your face now."

"Right," he said as he wiped his muzzle off with his paw. "Are you ready to protect the Pridelands?"

"Of course! Where to first?"

"Well, first we have to meet up with the rest of the crew."

"Awesome. Then where?"

"Well, we can go along the border between the Outlands and Pridelands and see if we see Vitani or someone."

"Yeah! Let's do that!" Zawidi shouted.

"Alright, alright," Kion said. "Let's go."

The two lions took turns tackling each other as they walked. Even though they had only met a few months ago, the two had a strong bond They spent nearly all of their time together. While everyone saw their bond as a good thing, Kopa hated it. Especially after the fight he and Kion had had the night of his welcome home party.

 **AHHHH! LITTLE CUBBIE/CUBBIES WILL BE RUNNING AROUND SOON! Weeeeee! Am I the only one excited about this?**

 **Tension between Kion and Kopa is still existent... I hope they get through it and no one else gets hurt...**

 **Buuuuuttttt, c'mon. That little cubbie child is going to be beautiful... Maybe he/she will save the brothers from their own destruction... Talk to you guys later! -Octaviaaaaaa OUT :3**

 **P.S. - I am also trying to get back on to a schedule with Tuesday Updates :3**


	16. Chapter 15

**I'm back again... I'm going to be finishing up this story soon as some of you may know :( But don't fear! I already have some of the sequel written :P Sooo, we are in good shape ;) Until the bottom... -O**

Time passed in the Pridelands and Kiara had grown. It was now _very_ obvious she was pregnant. Rafiki had predicted that there would be two cubs. Both Kovu and Kiara were excited that they would become parents. Simba on the other paw? Well, let's just say that Kovu was still scared to be in the same den as him.

There was still tension between Kopa and Kion that seemed as if it would never go away. So far, they had managed not to kill each other, though at some times it seemed they might. When they weren't arguing with amongst themselves, they were either spending time with Zawidi or doing their duties as princes of the Pridelands. They did their best to avoid each other, but they knew that eventually the would have to confront one another. And that time was rapidly approaching.

"Oh no," Kiara said.

"What is it?"

"Kion," she said quietly. "The cubs. I need to get back to Pride Rock. To Kovu."

"Kiara! C'mon. Just lean on me."

Kiara did as Kion said and soon they arrived at Pride Rock. but she couldn't make it up the stairway. "I'll just have to stay in the lower den. Go get mom."

"Alright," Kion said as he ran out of the entrance. She could hear him yelling for her, and soon enough she was at the entrance with an old Sarabi and Sarafina.

"I sent for Rafiki already. He should be-"

"Kovu? Where is Kovu?"

"Kion is on his way to get Kovu. Kopa and your father too."

"Okay, but-"

"That's enough talking from you," Sarabi said. "Concentrate on your breathing."

Kiara nodded and started breathing deeply.

Kion was running all over the place looking for Kovu when he heard someone behind him.

"Why are you running around like an idiot?"

 _Kopa_ , Kion thought. _Great._ "Kiara is about to have the cubs. I was looking for Kovu, then going to get you and dad."

"She what?"

"Yea, now where is Kovu?"

"He is out patrolling. We should split up. I'll get Simba and you get Kovu."

Kion didn't have time to argue, so he just nodded and ran off to the border. When he got there, he was relieved to see that Kopa had not lied to him. Kovu was walking the border occasionally sniffing or marking his scent.

"Kovu!"

"What is it?"

"Kiara, she is having the cubs!"

"She what?!"

"C'mon, We have to get there fast."

It took Kovu no time at all to process the order given to him by his brother-in-law. He immediately ran after Kion following his lead to his wife. When he got there he could hear her yelling. He couldn't understand what she was saying, but as he got closer to the den's entrance he could clearly make out the words, "Kings Kovu! When that man gets his fluffy self in here I swear I am gonna rip his face off!" He took a step closer and peeked his head in. Kiara looked up just as he did and she yelled, "You! You did this to me!"

"Okay," Sarafina said to herself. She walked towards Kovu, "I think it's best if you stay out here where she can't see you."

"What! Why?"

"Cause, as you can see, you aren't who she wants to see right now."

"But I thought Kion said-"

"Yes, but usually the males stay outside while their wives give birth."

"Oh," Kovu said quietly.

"Oh, it's nothing to be worried about. I had to wait outside while Nala gave birth," Simba said from behind Kovu.

"Me too when Zawidi was being born," Kopa said.

"You'll be able to go in afterwards Kovu. We just need to make sure the birth goes smoothly," Sarafina said.

He nodded and she went back in the cave with a screaming Kiara. "What does she mean by the birth going smoothly? What could happen?"

"Well," Simba said. "She could lose the cubs... or..."

"Or what?"

"Or she could die," Kopa said.

"She could what?"

"She could die Kovu. Having cubs is no joke."

"No, I know that. But, she can't die."

"I know she can't Kovu, which is why Rafiki is in there with her along with the lionesses. And also why we must pray to the kings that she makes it through this in one piece, along with your cubs."

Kovu laid down with his head in his paws gazing up at the sky asking the kings that his mate make it through this alive.

 **OH NO KIARA MAY DIE OR HER CUBBIES MAY DIE AND OH NO! (I love how I make my A/N's as if I am one of the fans not knowing what happens) *insert devil smiley emoji here*! If you have checked out my DA you know what the cubs names are and what they look like... just not if they are dead or alive cause I haven't made a family tree yet... And I probably won't until the Prideland Chronical (- totally a clever name) Series are over... I got about... 6ish more stories in it till I am done... Yep Yep... See yous soon (not really, but you catch my drift I hope) -O**


	17. Chapter 16

**What?! DOUBLE UPLOAD?! Here you go!**

The sun was beginning to set and Kiara was still in labor. Kion had left a little while ago to attend to his duties as leader of the Lion Guard, and Kopa had left to spend time with his son leaving Kovu and Simba alone. They sat in silence together a little distance from the cave Kiara was in.

"What if I am a bad father?" Kovu said.

"What?"

"What if I'm a bad father? I never had a father, and my mother was a horrible. The only male in my life aside from Nuka was Scar, and he wasn't even around. Everything I heard about him was all horrible things made to sound good by my mother," Kovu explained.

"Let me tell you something about my uncle that my father told me," Simba said. "When he was younger he was the sweetest lion you would have ever met. He and Sarafina were very close and when they grew older, they eventually became mates. Everything was good. He even had a son, Mheetu, Nala's older brother."

"What happened to him then?"

"Mheetu vanished. That cub was Scar's life, and when his son disappeared, something inside Scar just broke and it was never fixed. Sarafina couldn't even mend his broken heart. That's when he befriended the hyena's and used them to kill my father. I guess the sadness in Scar's heart turned to greed and he thought becoming king would somehow bring Mheetu back."

"How does this help me though?"

"Scar was a great father. His greed only overcame him when Mheetu disappeared," Simba said. "You will be an excellent father, Kovu. Besides, you have the rest of the Pridelanders to raise your cubs if you fail horribly and I need to chase you out of the Pridelands."

"Thanks Simba, great confidence boost," Kovu laughed. He stood up and shook out his mane before sitting back down.

"Kovu?" said Nala from behind him.

"Is it over? Is she okay?"

"She is fine Kovu. You can go in and see her now if you wish."

Kovu got up and ran to the den where Kiara was with Sarafina, Sarabi, Rafiki and the cubs. When they saw him, mane disheveled and all, they gave him his distance and left them alone.

"Kiara!"

"Shhh, they are sleeping."

"C-can I see them?" he whispered.

"Of course, come here."

Kovu went over to Kiara and peeked over her arms. In her embrace were two cubs. A creamy cub with brown spots, and brown cub with even darker spots accompanied by a tuft of fur.

"They are beautiful," he whispered in Kiara's ear. "What are their names?"

"I thought I'd wait for you to name them with me."

"Oh, okay. Any Ideas?"

"I always liked the name Kali for the girl."

"Which one is the girl?"

"The darker one. Do you like the name?"

"It's beautiful. She is beautiful, just like you."

Kiara laughed. "The other one is a boy. What should we name him?"

"How about Upendo? Like when we followed that monkey? Upendi it was called?"

"That is a great name. Our Kali and Upendo."

"Kali and Upendo. The new prince and princess of the Pridelands."

Just then, Simba and Nala walked into the den.

"Have we thought of names?" Nala asked.

"Yes, Kali and Upendo."

"Beautiful. Princess Kali and Prince Upendo."

"How will we decide which one is heir?" Kovu asked nervously.

"Tradition would say that Upendo would be the future King, like it was with you and Kopa. Kopa was the heir, but when he ran away the responsibility fell to you. And when Kion was born the pride expected us to name him heir, but we didn't. You must decide this on your own. Rafiki, Nala and I will guide you as best as we can, but the decision is ultimately up to you and Kiara," Simba explained. "Only time will tell which of your cubs will be the future king or queen of the Pridelands."

Kovu and Kiara looked at each other and nodded. They knew it would be a hard decision, but they were ready for the challenge.

"We'll leave you two to yourselves. I know Kiara is tired and may want a break to rest," Nala said. "Good luck Kovu."

"Why does everyone need to wish me good luck? I'm awesome!"

"Shhhhhh," Kiara, Nala and Simba said in unison.

"Right," Kovu whispered. "Sorry."

 **And thus the cubbies are here :) I think Kovu will be a good father to his cubbies and be the parent he never had, but who knows. I may decide to be super evil and have him chased away by Simba... again... :) I also decided to give a backstory to Scar... And a new character appears, sorta... I know Mheetu is usually Nala's younger brother, but he is now her older brother :D Who knows? Maybe we will see him and the rest of those unmentioned characters like Tojo and Chumvi :) Anyway, UNTIL NEXT TIME! -O**


	18. Chapter 17

**Hello. Back again with more. I'm just gonna write cause yea... Soz if anything bad happens, but oh well...**

A few days passed and the new prince and princess had grown quite a bit. Kali was obviously larger than her brother, and had vibrant amber eyes that had just opened. Her eyes complimented her brownish fur. Upendo on the other paw was still smaller than his sister, and his eyes remained closed.

Kiara sat in the den alone whilst the other lionesses were out hunting. She had just fed her cubs and was about to fall asleep when Kovu walked in. He went over to her and nuzzled her.

"Hello Kiara." he said lovingly. "How are our beautiful cubs doing today?"

"Ask them for yourselves. They are awake now," Kiara said as she laughed.

"Hello Kali, beautiful as ever." Kali looked up at her father and mewed.

"And Upendo, am I really that ugly that you need to keep your eyes closed?" Kiara laughed. "I mean, your mom seems to like the way I look."

Kali had gotten up and crawled over to Kovu, followed by Upendo shortly after. Once the cubs had made it safely to Kovu, Kiara stood up and stretched. She had been laying down with them for so long that she had forgotten what it was like to stand!

"You're on cub duty. I need to take a walk."

"Wait, Kiara."

"What is it, Kovu?"

"Uhh, I don't know if you should-"

"Kovu, you are a great father. Relax."

Kovu nodded and settled back down as Upendo and Kali crawled through his mane, occasionally mewing. Kiara just smiled and turned as she walked towards the waterhole. As she walked, she could hear faint yelling in the distance. _It sounds like Kopa_ , she thought. _Should I go check on him? No, he is an adult. He can handle himself... I hope._ Disregarding her gut instinct, she turned away from the yelling and continued on her way.

* * *

Over by a sun rock, Kopa was mid-argument with his son Zawidi.

"What is you're problem dad? Ever since mom died you have been moping around! Did you forget you have a son?" Zawidi yelled.

"No I haven't forgot you! Though it's really a miracle how I haven't."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You and _Kion_. That is what that is supposed to mean."

"Kion?" Zawidi asked bitterly. "He has been more of a father to me than you have since mom died!"

"Is that what you think?"

"Yea! It is!"

"Then, if that is what you want. I will go and you can stay here with the Pridelanders."

"Wait, dad. That's not what I meant!" But Zawidi's words were wasted, because Kopa was gone. "That wasn't what I meant," he muttered.

* * *

Kiara had been out for a few hours before she finally returned. When she walked in the den she saw Kovu asleep with Kali and Upendo in his arms. She walked over to him and layed down, but before she could get too comfortable Upendo mewed. She turned and looked at him and saw that his eyes were open. They were strange though, one eye was a piercing green like his father's, and the other was a dull grey. She stood up and grasped him in her jaws, careful not to wake Kovu and Kali, and retreated from the den. She brought him outside to where Simba and Nala were sitting and put him down.

"What's wrong Kiara?" Nala said with concern in her voice.

"He opened his eyes, but they are strange. One is green, but the other..." she trailed off. "See for yourself."

Nala and Simba stood and looked at Upendo who was looking up at them smiling. He mewed a couple of times before crawling towards Nala.

"What is wrong with his eye?" Kiara asked.

"Well," Simba said. "It's nothing serious, but it looks like Upendo is blind in his right eye."

"He what?!"

"Kiara, it's a common enough thing. Plenty of cubs are blind. It's nothing to be worried about, really. It could get better with time, or it could stay permanent," Nala explained. "The good thing is that he is a healthy boy."

Kiara nodded, "Okay, you're right. He is healthy, blind in one eye, but healthy," she said this out loud, mostly to comfort herself. "He'll be fine."

"He will be, Kiara. I promise," Simba said as he hugged Kiara.

 **Welp, 'pendo is** **blind in an eye :/ Oh well... He will be good... Kiara in the other hand :) Well, we will have to see... Leave a review please! -O**


	19. Chapter 18

**I'm backkkkkkk... Again.**

Six months passed since the cubs were born. Upendo, despite his blindness, was flourishing in the Pridelands. Kali too. They were both old enough to play with their friends on their own, though Kovu preferred to keep them close to home. Kiara on the other hand? She still worried about Upendo, but she had faith that the kings would watch over him.

The dry season was in full swing, and the herds had began moving into the Outlands in the Prideland's drought. The effects of this were already evident on the older members of the pride. Their once full stature had diminished slightly, and the old Sarabi was ill again. Though he was still distressed over the fact that she was sick, Simba was slightly less worried about his mother, knowing that she was ready to join his father in the sky. She had lived a fruitful life. She raised her son, saw her grandcubs, and her great-grandcubs. It was at this realization that Simba knew it was time.

"You what?" Kiara asked.

"We think you are ready to take over the Pridelands. You and Kovu both," Simba explained. "We are old, Zazu is retiring as majordomo, and he has a son ready to learn. Who better than to learn from the king and queen he will be serving?"

"But Father, me and Kovu-"

"You are ready Kiara. Besides, Simba and I were far younger than you or Kovu was when we ascended."

Kiara looked at Kovu who sat in the den next to her. "I'm ready if you are," he said.

Kiara nodded. "Then we are ready."

"Ready? Ready?!" shouted Rafiki from the entrance of the den. He laughed maniacally, "It is time!"

"Wait, does the monkey always do this?" Kovu asked confused.

"Sadly," Simba nodded.

"Come, come. You follow Rafiki." They followed him outside to the peak of Pride Rock where they saw the whole pride had gathered.

"Pridelanders," Simba said. "The time has come for Kiara and Kovu to ascend to the throne and for Nala and I to step down."

There were a chorus of shouts. They had waited a long time for this. Seeing their acceptance, Simba roared his final roar ask King, followed by Nala who roared her last. Kovu and Kiara looked at eachother. Kiara stepped forward once Nala and Simba stepped away and roared first, seeing as it was her birthright, who was followed by Kovu who repeated the action. Every animal in the Pridelands heard their roar, and they cried out in joy. It was the start of a new reign.

 **Cruddy ending, I may re-write this, but I gots to studyyyyyy! There will be a short epilogue after this (I already have it written) that will lead into the next story. BUT don't fret! Kiara's Pride doesn't end here, there will be a part 2 soon enough.**


	20. Epilogue

"Come on Grampa Simba, tell us the story again. Please?" asked Simba's granddaughter Kali.

"Yeah! Please," cooed the cubs that surrounded the golden lion.

"Again? But you've all heard it hundreds of times," he said.

"But it's our favorite story Grampa, really it is," Upendo chimed in.

"Alright, alright. One more time." The cubs cried out in joy, but they quieted down when they heard him.

The cubs all cried out in joy, but when Simba began speaking, they quieted down. "Well, you see, it all began with a lion named Mohatu.

 **okay guys... KP is complete. Thanks to all of you who have reviewed! From here, I may continue the series... if I do it will be flashbacks to Mohatu, the first king of the Pridelands. I am going to try and pursue a serious writing career... which means there may be times when I go weeks without updating, if I continue... anyway, until next time! -Octavia**


End file.
